robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno-Disc/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction
Hypno-Disc was a competitor robot from the UK robot combat game show Robot Wars. It competed in Series 3-6 and both series of Robot Wars Extreme with major success, reaching the Grand Final three times and never failing to reach the Semi-Finals in its main UK Series appearances. Hypno-Disc was particularly famous for its hugely destructive capabilities, achieved through its pioneering and powerful horizontal flywheel. Hypno-Disc appears in the video game Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction, one of the four times it appeared in Robot Wars video games. Its name is spelt as Hypnodisc in-game. Appearance and Armament Hypno-Disc in the game adopts the guise of its Series 4 appearance, the series on which the game is based, however it does feature the black wheels and flatter disc with smaller blades that would have been on the Series 3 version of the robot. When the disc spins up to speed it could cause immense damage and rip entire panels of armour away from robots in the show, the disc is still capable of damage in-game, but not to this extent. The disc can often break off in the game, this most likely happens during melees or annihilator battles though. Another thing different from the real life version is the fact that Hypno-Disc struggles with self-righting, and can only truly successfully self right after firing the srimech numerous times, stop and let the robot rock from side to side for a second or so, and then continually fire the srimech again to ensure that Hypno-Disc lands on its wheels. Hypno-Disc in-game is fairly reliable, quite unlike the real life counterpart. Something else different in the game is that Hypno-Disc has good pushing power, and can outpush most robots and send them into the arena hazards. Strategies Using Hypno-Disc It takes a few seconds for the flywheel to spin up to maximum speed, so avoid the opponent during this time. It can take a few attacks to get through an opponents armour, but once you do concentrate attacks on the exposed chassis to build up damage points and potentially immobilise the opponent. Hypno-Disc has a low ground clearance but it is still wise to avoid making contact with flippers, especially Chaos 2 as the self-righting arm is not always reliable. If the disc isn't causing enough damage or comes off, Hypno-Disc still has decent speed and pushing power which you can use to push opponents around, into CPZs or the pit. Against Hypno-Disc Keep pressurizing the front of Hypno-Disc to prevent the flywheel from building energy, also constant pressure from a saw or axe can cause it to break off entirely. Hypno-Disc has a very low ground clearance making it difficult for many wedges and flippers to get underneath, and its enhanced pushing power can cause problems for two wheel drive robots trying to push it around. If you manage to flip Hypno-Disc over, push it against a wall or into a House Robot, as it often struggles to self right and the self-righting arm can break under pressure. Differences from Real Life *Hypno-Disc often struggles with self-righting, when it can self-right easily in real life. *Hypno-Disc has good pushing power unlike its real life counterpart. *Hypno-Disc's flywheel often falls off, which never happened on the show. *Hypno-Disc's flywheel does very little damage to robots in comparison to real-life, where it was able to do massive damage. *Hypno-Disc's rear chassis is much bigger compared to its flywheel, which likewise is much smaller and flatter here. Category:TV series robots in Arenas of Destruction